As online banking and online financial transaction processing systems have become more prevalent, there has been a corresponding rise in hackers attempting to compromise the security of such systems to gain access to a user's account and perform fraudulent transactions. In some cases, the hacker may intercept a user's credential information and/or online session with a financial institution and proceed to execute transactions unapproved by, and in certain situations, unbeknownst to the user.